Hey, Romama!
by WaterfromSand
Summary: Spain has a new favorite song and Romano does not like it one bit... Or does he?


""…like the dirty rhythm you play, I wanna hear you callin' my name…"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Romano asked, crossing his arms and glaring at Spain's back.

The taller nation was happily singing his new favorite song, Hey Mama, under his breath as he diced tomatoes for dinner.

"What am I kidding about, Roma?" Spain asked cheerily, continuing to chop to the beat. Spain's hips were also swaying to the rhythm as he sang, causing a light blush to rise across Romano's cheeks.

"That stupid ass song, idiota! How many times do I have to tell you to stop singing it before I cut your pathetic throat?"

Spain whined as he turned on his heel to face his lover. "But Roma, it's so fun! It just makes me want to dance! See!"

Spain picked up his dancing again, adding more Spanish flare as he stepped across the kitchen toward his grumpy boyfriend.

"Hey Ro-ma-ma-ma, hey Ro-ma!" Spain sang, a huge grin forming on his face as he reached out to pull the Italian closer.

"Don't you dare touch me with your filthy, poor-taste-in-music hands, asshole!" Romano snapped, slapping Spain's hands away as he backpedaled. "And if I hear you say my name in such a disgusting manner one more time I swear I will-"

Spain put his hands up in a gesture for surrender as he shrugged and chuckled. "Alright, alright my love! I'll get back to the tomatoes then, won't I?"

"If you know what's good for you," Romano grumbled, wiping his hands on his chest as he stalked his way out of the kitchen.

—

"Best believe that, when you need that, I'll provide that, you will always have it…"

Spain stopped at the door to his bedroom when he heard Romano's quiet singing voice coming from inside. Slowly, so as not to alert the Italian to his presence, the Spaniard turned the door handle and gently pushed the door open just wide enough to see inside.

Romano was laying in the bed with his eyes closed and headphones on, bobbing his head and singing along to Hey Mama.

Spain couldn't control the grin that was spreading across his face as he watched his lover sing his favorite song. Romano didn't sing very frequently, but when he did it was always sweet and adorable. Added to the fact that Romano had been playing as though he hated the song, Spain was in a buzzing state of happiness. He pushed the door open and bounded over to the bed.

"Get off of me you fat idiot!" Romano cried out, banging on Spain's chest as the larger nation pinned him down to cover him in sweet kisses, "And how many times do I have to tell you to knock!"

Spain elected to ignore Romano as usual, and continued to kiss and hug the smaller Italian. "I love hearing you sing, mi amor, especially my favorite song! I knew you liked it too!"

"Shut up, I do not like this idiot ass song!" Romano cried out, continuing to struggle beneath Spain's oppressive weight, "I had it stuck in my head because you won't stop your damn singing so I had to listen to it!"

"I think someone's lying to me," Spain purred, nuzzling the side of Romano's face, just below his ear.

"Am not…" Romano muttered, though his efforts to escape significantly decreased as Spain paid such loving attention to him.

"Oh? If you hate the song so, why is it that you seem to know the words so well? Hmm?" Spain asked between slow, open mouthed kisses on Romano's face and neck.

Romano groaned, half in exasperation, half in pleasure, and stopped struggling entirely. As Spain kissed him, Romano wrapped his arms around the larger man's back and pulled him closer.

"Okay fine, you stupid idiot," Romano grumbled, "I do like the song. But only because it makes me think of you."

Spain stopped kissing Romano long enough to beam down at his lover. "Oh, really, Roma? You mean it? That's so sweet of you!" Spain pulled Romano into a tighter embrace. "I love you so much!"

"Oh shut up, you fat Spaniard," Romano hissed, "And keep kissing me."

"Not until you tell me why the song makes you think of me!" Spain sang in a teasing voice.

Romano glared at Spain, trying to melt the man's brain with his eyes. When the Spaniard continued to grin stupidly at him, Romano sighed.

"Fine, I like it because it's how I feel about you," he muttered quietly, "I want you to know that I'll always be here for you for whatever you need… Especially… for that… ahem…" Romano choked the last few words out as he twisted so Spain couldn't see his face as a blush rose to cover it.

"Romaaaa! You're breaking my heart," Spain whined, happily kissing all over the Italian's face once more.

Romano groaned once more, this time entirely from pleasure, when Spain's mouth found his ear. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, your heart is pathetic, now take your shirt off you asshat."

Spain grinned and sat up happily to oblige his angry lover. It wasn't often that Romano opened up to say such sweet things to him, and as such, Spain wouldn't forget the things that Romano had just said for ages to come.

...

Transferred this fic here from my Tumblr account. If you want to like/reblog there, feel free to check it out at this link: post/119481335468/hey-romama

I am always welcome to new suggestions and critiques! If you like what I do, please follow me so you can read what I have in store! Thanks c;


End file.
